Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller frame with a hidable release actuator, especially to a stroller frame having a baby carrier can hide the hidable release actuator in an erected position, and permit to access the hidable release actuator when the baby carrier has been converted into a folded position.
Description of the Related Art
The release mechanism of traditional foldable stroller is normally mounted on the handgrip for releasing the lockable joint assembly. To prevent care-givers from folding the frame mistakenly, a locking mechanism is provided on the release mechanism. Users have to unlatch the locking mechanism before activating the release mechanism.
As the locking mechanism and the release mechanism are located at a same position, care-givers who are not familiar with the operation procedures, incidental collapsing or improper folding of the frame might occur to endanger the baby occupant.